memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Resurgence/Chapter Three
The Infinity exits hyperspace outside the Terran system and travels into the system and then over the moon and approaches Earth to an unexpected sight, seeing the allied fleet assembled around the planet as John looks at the sight. That's a sight to behold John says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss looks at him. I should beam to my ship says Typhuss as he looks at John then heads for the turbolift. John looks at him. And I'll head to Starfleet Headquarters to see what we need to do to prepare for an Earth battle, and then plan with Admiral Janeway on what we need to do John says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira looks at them. This ship is gonna need a commanding officer and seeing how I have experiences as a Captain and right now I want to be apart of this fight because if Earth falls Bajor could be the next target seeing how they tore the fleet up badly Kira says as she looks at them. John has a padd. I was hoping that you wouldn't say that but I've been saving this in case you wanted to have something to do, it's your Captain pips and a padd reinstating your Captain status John says as he looks at her. She puts her finger on the padd and then takes the pips and uniform. I won't let you two down Kira says as she looks at them. John smiles. I don't think you're in any danger of doing that Kira John says as he joins Typhuss in the turbolift and the doors closed as Kira looks around the bridge of the Infinity. All right everyone let's get this ship prep for battle I want ship status reports from all departments by 0700 sharp Kira says as she looks at the crew. They get to work. On board the Intrepid Commander Madden is sitting in the Captain's chair when Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge and looks at his XO. I'm here, let's get to work, red alert, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden then at Commander Curtis. The lights dim and the klaxon sounds as the crew assumes their battle stations. At Starfleet Command John is walking to the transporter pad to beam aboard the Enterprise when an Ensign approaches him. Sir we've received a call from Area 51 they need you there right now something is wrong with their force field systems the young Ensign says as she looks at Admiral Martin. He looks at her. I'll see if I can make time for it John says as he looks at her. He leaves and then she goes somewhere and gets out a small device. It's done he's on his way the young woman says as she spoke into the com. At Area 51 Admiral Martin walks into the area where the aliens are kept still. Ah, Admiral Martin it's good to see you we've been having issues with our force field keeping the big one from getting to us, don't worry we've put her under enough to have you in and out before she can wake up Doctor Robinson says as he looks at the Admiral. He looks at them. All right I guess I'm going in Admiral Martin says as he gets the phaser rifle and goes into the area and works on the force field controls from the inside. He inputs commands into the console as he looks at the console read out as it says Force field controls are working within normal parameters. John is shocked by this as the field goes up around him and the big door opens up behind him and he turns to see the big alien emerging from it as it looks at him and he fires the rifle at it as it skreeked.